Desolation
by Zephyr the Void King
Summary: PJO in real life. No demi-god stuff right now. Life was good for the Jackson Crew. Just living life in high school, right? Falling in love, failing tests and being best friends! Now, what if something happened that affected everyone's lives. One that changed their lives forever... [Perlia, annico and KatiexOC]
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **Hey there guy! I'm back in the PJO fandom story community! I've been inactive since I was trying to focus on school. Now that it's my summer break, I can finally focus on this!**

 **Please keep in mind that I will try to describe each character in much detail as possible. I apologize right now if I screw up anything.**

 **Following info are what is in the story:**

 **Percy and Nico are cousins, but Thalia isn't in this cousin thing**

 **Percy, Thalia, Katie, and my OC are 17. Nico and Annabeth are 16.**

 **Enjoy my new PJO fic!**

Desolation

Prologue

The day was almost too surreal, picture perfect, whatever words that people to describe the most perfect day. The azure color that adorned the sky gave New York the weather needed. Actually, imagine the sky before the Towers were struck. That divine blue was exactly the color of today's sky. The temperature was at the low sixties, allowing a breezy afternoon. Within the Manhattan apartments, there will be one apartment that we will be focusing on. This was Percy Jackson's apartment, and there was a little party on its rooftop. Nothing that extravagant, because high school kids can't afford reservations to Gold Top Bistro (seriously, that place was damn expensive). There was a wooden table covered with tablecloth, some pizza and soda, and one piece of watermelon left. There were lawn chairs that were lined along the edge of the apartment, right behind the little edge that was higher than the rooftop itself. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover and Katie were there. The Stoll twins used to be close with Katie but went along with Luke and his friends. Basically, the jackass group. But, there was a new addition to their group. His name was Carson Shrute, a new kid who moved into the neighborhood. He was 17, just like everybody in the group. Except for Nico and Annabeth.

Carson was a junior in the nearby Goode High School (which is where they all go). He is a 6'0'' Filipino guy who has tan skin, midnight black hair that was brushed up and black eyes. He has a chiseled jawline and preferred to dress up nicely if he could help it. He wasn't a full fashionista boy, albeit he was an "all-around" person. At the moment, he wore black jeans, black high-top sneakers, black baggy long sleeves that were rolled up right below his elbow and a black chain that was around his neck. Was it also mentioned that Carson's black clothes were midnight black? Anyways, everybody was sitting along the chairs enjoying the skyline of New York (at least, what they could see), when someone's agitated scream echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Damn it! WHO ATE ALL OF THE DAMN WATERMELON!" That was Thalia, Percy's electrifying, loud and punk girlfriend.

"You mean this piece?" This time, it was Nico who spoke. Nico was Percy's cousin, who shared the same color taste as Carson. So that meant, Nico was wearing all black. His left hand was balled up into a hollow fist. The fist slowly opened and there was the last piece of watermelon. Thalia's eyes widened as she said with a scary voice, "Give. Me. The. Piece. Now." Nico pondered about this for a moment for a minute and then decided. "Nah…" He said and right after he said it, Corpse Breath popped the last piece of watermelon into his mouth, its coldness and the juices ravaging his taste buds. He was relishing the summer taste, but Thalia on the other hand…

Was beyond pissed.

"YOU FUCKER! I WANTED THE PIECE!" Thalia balled up her hands into fists as she ran towards Nico. She was grabbed mid-run by Percy.

"Thals, calm down. There's more in the fridge. I'll go get it." He said, chuckling at the antics of his cousin and girlfriend. Percy went inside the apartment to grab watermelon, with Thalia trailing close behind him. When the two disappeared, a blonde with princess curls approached Nico and gave him a little noogie.

"Damn Neeks, you were about to get murdered by my best friend!" This was Annabeth Chase, Nico's girlfriend. Nico chuckles like a dopey idiot and said, "Seriously, I really wanted the watermelon…" Annabeth laughs and says, "You should go apologize to her." She didn't even give Nico time to respond as she grabbed his ear, dragging him inside. Now, the only people left on the rooftop were Katie Gardner and Carson Shrute. There was a silence between them and Carson decided to break it,

"Nice day outside today, isn't it?" Carson said, appreciating the gentle breeze and the azure sky. Katie took the time to take in the view of whatever view they had and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's beautiful…" She said, softly. As she looked at their pretty decent view, a thought popped up in her head. "You know what this day reminds me of?" Carson adjusted his sitting position so he was facing Katie. He also changed his posture to look a five-year-old about to hear bedtime stories. "What?" Katie let out a little laugh as she said, "The day we met. When Travis, Connor, and Luke were beating me up. The sky was exactly like this." She lifted the sleeve of her turquoise tee to reveal a medium-sized horizontal scar on her left shoulder. Carson nodded and said, "Ahhhh. _That day…_

The day Katie and Carson was a day that had circumstances that weren't really suitable to meet for the first time. But never the less, they met. It started in sophomore year, when Katie was fresh out of her relationship with Travis. Why? Well, Travis and Connor strayed and found themselves in the "bad groups". One of the bad groups were Luke, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, Nancy and Damian. They were the ones that smoked cigarettes, smoked weed, went high on many drugs, pretty much the group you wanna avoid. Rumors had it that they mixed cocaine and morphine somehow. Luke tricked the Stoll twins into trying the drugs and they got hooked. This ruined Katie's relationship with Travis. After the entire fiasco happened, Katie was simply walking around the school courtyard, tending to the various gardens Goode possessed.

 _A spade was forced into the soil, and a drop of sweat fell to the fertile soil. Katie wiped her forehead and sighed in relief. "There we go. I'm done and now these lilacs can grow beautifully." Katie was leader of the Environmental Club, and wanted to do whatever she could to keep the Earth beautiful. Suddenly, Katie was picked up from the ground and thrown onto the Patch (The Patch was medium-large sized plot of grass in the middle of the Courtyard). Katie landed on her back and sinister laughing was heard, and she identified the perpetrators. There they were, the "baddies" of Goode High. Connor, Luke and her ex-boyfriend Travis. Connor wasted no time making his way towards Katie holding her arms down. Luke did the same, except with her legs. Kate tried to flail around and started to scream at them,_

" _What are you doing? Are you going to rape me?" Alas, her valiant attempts to break out of their grip failed as Travis looked at Katie's eyes with a harsh expression. "You hurt me when we dated… Luke made me realize that. And you, out of all people, know what I do to people to hurt me…" Travis suddenly brandished a knife from his pocket. Katie's eyes started to widen and water. She was scared. Deathly scared. Doing the only thing that she could do, Katie started to scream in fear. Travis, on the other hand, went on to one knee and slowly started to cut Katie's left shoulder. As the blade worked on her skin, Katie started to thrash wildly and screamed at the top her lungs. All she felt was excruciating pain, blood slowly cascading down her arm. She was sobbing loudly and was pleading, "Please stop, Travis. Connor and Luke, stop!" The trio did nothing and continued to do what they were doing. Suddenly, something tackled Travis out of nowhere. There was an unknown figure and slugged Travis's temple, knocking him out._

 _The figure stood up and held the knife that Travis was using. The unknown person was a man, as he chucked it into the ground and went after Connor and Luke. The duo fought side-by-side and this mistake of formation gave the man an idea. When he was in front of Connor and Luke, he slid underneath them and stood up quickly. Before they could turn around, he bashed both of their heads together, creating enough pressure to make them faint. When Katie's assailants were knocked out, the boy rushed to her side. He took out his phone and told Katie,_

" _Don't pass on me! I'm calling help!" he said as he called 911 and put the phone on speaker. When the operator was asking the emergency, the boy explained it as he took off his shirt and wrapped it around Katie's wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Katie looked at the boy's body and despite the situation, slightly blushed. His body wasn't like celebrity bodies, but was pretty close to it. "What is your name?" Katie asked, with a twinge of pain in her voice. "Carson. Carson Shrute." He replied, "I know you're Katie Gardner. I went to the last Environmental Club meeting. I was the dude in the back, listening." This description was now familiar to Katie as she was wondering who the one in the back was. "Hang on, Katie. Help is coming…" Katie nodded and said, "Thank you… You have no idea how thankful I am for you right now."_

 _Sirens were suddenly audible in the distance as four officers rushed to the scene. One of the officers saw Carson trying to stop Katie's wound and said, "Call an ambulance! She needs help!" the other three looked at the teenagers and nodded quickly. One called the hospital and the three officers went towards Katie and Carson, trying to keep Katie from going unconscious._

Carson remembered the day like it was yesterday, mainly because that's when he started to have a crush on her. He would see her after school every day to make sure she wasn't confronted by the trio again. Carson would walk her home, and eventually, they hung out a lot. Now, he had the perfect opportunity. They were alone, the weather was perfect and he had the chance.

"Katie…" Carson started to say, "We've been hanging out for a while and something affected me. Look, I really-." Katie cut him off and said, "Like me, and you were gonna ask if I could date you. Right?" Carson got wide-eyed for about a second and looked towards the side. A light shade of crimson red appeared on his cheeks and said, "How…?" Katie chuckled and said, "I'm not all that clueless, if you must know…" Then, she did the unexpected. Katie threw herself at Carson and locked lips with him. Now, if this was the Fourth of July, this kiss that the two teenagers shared could've been more romantic. But hey, at least Carson and Katie got each other now.

Katie broke the connection and took a medium size breath. Carson's midnight black eyes never broke contact with Katie's caramel brown eyes. They were leaning against each other's foreheads, they felt each other's breaths on their faces. "Love you, Katie…" Carson whispered as Katie giggled, "Me to, Carson. I love you too…" In the distance, the doorknob that led to the interior of the apartment turned, but the door was never opened. Instead, the knob returned to its original position and from within, there were wolf whistles and gasps and a bunch of comments that consisted of the word, "Finally!"

Now you see, here is the part where the clichéd little love story about two teenagers that grow so close together in high school and end up being the couple that you, the reader, should fangirl over ends. This was two months ago. Two months before the Apocalypse. But enough reminiscing, let me take you to modern time…

"Shit! Run!" A head dropped to the ground and six people made a run for their lives. Blood was everywhere and massacred New York City. Groans echoed throughout the air and there was no longer the bustling New York City that the Concrete Jungle was once famous for. Now, it's a living hell…

 **And there is my prologue!**

 **So, this here fanfic was inspired when I read and watched Highschool Of The Dead. I will make it original, but I might change the course of this story. There will be a definite end to this story, if I have the motivation.**

 **Hey, let me speak about updates. The thing is, my motivation to finish a story comes from the people who read this. If they like my content, then I will provide. So please, drop a like and a follow or some shit like that. I can't finish this story without you guys. I had a story called "Life Anew" and that was also a PJO fic. I wanted to continue it, but it was too messy. That was when I was an amateur writer. Now, im better and im ready.**

 **Have a nice night! (its 22:41 where I am)**

 **-Zeyphr**


	2. I

**AN:**

 **Hello my readers, I am in JFK Airport as this moment and it is 9:41. I board at 12:50 and I'm stuck in planes for about 21 hours. So I'll have plenty of time to write and plan! Although, my grandparents only have pocket Wi-Fi so I'll have to make frequent trips to the mall (I live like three minutes from it, thankfully). Thank you for the patience and I hate Author's Notes so I felt pretty bad when I put it out there. I'm writing and I hope I don't disappoint!**

Desolation

I

 _Previously:_

 _Now you see, here is the part where the clichéd little love story about two teenagers that grow so close together in high school and end up being the couple that you, the reader, should fangirl over ends. This was two months ago. Two months before the Apocalypse. But enough reminiscing, let me take you to modern time…_

" _Shit! Run!" A head dropped to the ground and six people made a run for their lives. Blood was everywhere and massacred New York City. Groans echoed throughout the air and there was no longer the bustling New York City that the Concrete Jungle was once famous for. Now, it's a living hell…_

 _ **One:**_

The CDC possessed a virus that was kept in heavy security contamination, because this was the Necro virus. This disease was still incurable and caused a large commotion in a small Chinese town named Jiang-Shi'Quion. Basically, the Necro virus turned you in a zombie. Yes, pseudo-science has become a reality and now, imagine you have a regular and healthy human, right? Now, take that human and buff it by ten times. Then give it the resilience of twenty cockroaches combined, for cockroaches are the most resilient beings on Earth. In short terms, the only ways to kill a Necro (a zombie) is either decapitation or you destroy the heart. Now, back to the present.

The sextet at the moment were running like Hell was opening beneath their feet as more Necros appeared from inside the former concrete Jungle. They were running on a highway and Percy screamed,

"Guys! Get ready to fight! There is a huge horde of them in front of us!" turns out, there were about 20 Necros approaching them and everyone stopped running. They readied their steel pipes and charged at the horde. Each couple stuck by each other and engage on 6 Necros. Percy and Nico took on the extras. Percy and Thalia were pretty skilled at fighting, since they were both street kids and were mercilessly killing each zombie. Nico was conditioned and used what he knew from movies and Annabeth finished off the injured. Carson and Katie? They had the advantage since Katie found a combat knife on a former officer that became a Necro and attached it to her pipe. So, she had a bayonet to stab stuff. Carson had kendo practice from the past and used what he knew to defeat zombies. Soon enough, the horde was dead once again and our favorite heroes made their way.

"Look guys, a blockade! The NYPD is there!" Nico shouted as they ran, "There are SWAT trucks there too!" They were approaching the George Washington Bride and Nico was right. The bridge was blocked off and there were survivors along with the NYPD. Their loudspeaker was heard and they said, "All survivors, please come here! We only have four open spots left! Overcrowding will ensure disease!" Carson frowned when he heard this, and so did the rest of the group. Two of them will be left behind, but Carson wasn't gonna allow that. He was gonna throw Katie on that free ride last second and HE would be left behind. Seems pretty corny at the moment, but if you really think about it. It's a really brave and daring decision. Carson was behind the five by a good 10 yards, when he heard something really bad,

"Detonate the bridge!" The words echoed through the loudspeaker and Carson muttered, "Shit!" The space between Carson and the rest of the gang was shut off, when the explosives underneath the bride were detonated, creating a rift that sent Carson's side of the bride to lose altitude. Imagine two diagonal and parallel lines that were stacked on top of each other. That was the bridge and Carson was on the bottom. Surprisingly, Carson didn't slide off the bridge and to run up the bridge. The Necros were falling off and sliding into the sea that was beneath the bridge. Katie was on the safe side of the bridge and screamed, "No! Carson!" Carson was looking at Katie and screamed, "Percy! Nico! Thals! Annie! Take good care of Katie!" Percy looked like he was gonna jump off the bridge and go to Carson, but Thalia tightly gripped his hand. Katie had tears in her eyes when she screamed, "You think I'm gonna leave you there?" Katie did the worst possible thing at that moment, because she could've fell. She ran towards the end of her bridge and jumped towards Carson. Carson saw Katie and ran towards her, catching her and almost slipping off.

Nico looked over the edge and screamed, "Katie! What the hell are you doing?" Annabeth did the same and said for herself, "Katie! Carson! Remember the house that you guys got because Carson's uncle left it for him?" That house was about 15 miles from the GWB and Carson nodded in understanding, "Meet you there! You know where the keys are!" Annabeth nodded and took Nico with her towards Percy and Thalia. Carson took Katie and carried her bridal style. She yelped a bit and asked, smiling, ¨Carson, what are you doing?" He smiled back and said, "Getting us out of here." He then ran back towards New York City, avoiding Necros like a football player juking every single runner in front of him.

Now, it was 8 PM and Carson and Katie were in a triple threat position, slowly making their way down a street. There was a small shop that they all knew, where they found a hidden entrance that led inside. It was right around the corner and Katie quietly shouted, "Carson! Look…" Up ahead, there was a broken-down police car and Carson nodded, "Maybe there is something in there that we can use!" Carson lost his metal pipe, but Katie still had hers and gave it to him. Carson took the bayonet pipe and slowly approached the car. When he reached the driver's door, Carson peered in through the window. What he saw would've made an average person vomit. There was a dead body inside, which looked to be a regular officer. He had a gun in his hand and there was very little blood in front of him, but it was like Niagara Falls that stained the seat and everything behind him. "Suicide…" he murmured, "I don't blame him." You see, Carson's dad was a lead investigator in the FBI, while his mother served in the FBI as well. They were partners, therefore it was easy to be together when they weren't at work. But, they died last year. When a recon mission went horribly wrong, they were both taken in and tortured. There were terrorists trying to get precious FBI information, but they remained loyal to the Bureau, therefore went KIA. Carson knew a lot about detective and investigation work because his parents taught him. They even coordinated with the NYPD once and made an entire hoax murder file for Carson to solve on his birthday. He solved it and he was promised gun training as a gift. He was supposed to get his training when he turned 19, two years from now. But, that will never happen.

Anyway, Carson found latex gloves in the car's door side compartment and delicately took the officer out of the vehicle. He laid him on the floor and said a silent prayer that he was taught to silently say when he saw a fallen officer or agent. "If his work here on Earth was righteous, may he be granted peace and happiness on Heaven, for he has served the world with his life." Carson then went inside of the car, looking for anything to salvage anything. When he finished, he went back to Katie and smiled, "I got some pretty good stuff, Katie." He put on the floor a USP. 45, ten magazines, a police baton, a silencer for the USP. 45, two leather holsters, (one for a knife and the other for a gun), and two combat knives. "Nice loot," Katie whistled, "But no food?" Carson shook his head and said, "The shop has a shit ton of food and a car, and I'm pretty sure it has a motorcycle." Katie took some extra tape from the pipe that she was holding and attached the second knife onto the other side of the pipe. Now, she had a dual-wielded spear. Carson took the holster and wrapped it around his right thigh, then he took the silencer and put it on the pistol and placed the gun inside the holster. Katie looked at him and asked, "Can you even shoot a gun?" Carson chuckled as he said, "Nope!" The gun appeared to be already loaded and ready to shoot, since he tried to pull the top of the gun back, but it didn't work.

Carson took the extra combat knife and put five magazines in his pocket. He gave the other five to Katie and asked, "Can I trust you with ammo?" Katie giggled as she took the ammunition and asked, "Do you really have to ask?" Carson put the combat knife holster on his left shoulder and put the combat knife inside. Carson held the police baton and asked, "Ready to move?" Katie nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "C'mon, I'm hungry and its late." Carson nodded and the two continued to tread through the devastated New York City. Fifteen minutes later, the duo appeared at the front of Guideline Convenience, the store that had almost everything. It was like a mini-grocery store. Carson went to the front door and tried opening it. Weirdly, the door opened with ease and Katie smiled, "Well, I guess we don't need the secret entrance." Carson nodded but said, "Let's go in, loot and get out. Stick by me, I have a bad feeling about this." Katie nodded and the couple proceeded to enter inside.

Katie found large backpacks and started to fill the bags with food, water, and other nifty knickknacks that they might've needed. Carson was looking for anything practically useful, like weapons, keys, anything. He found a "Staff Only" door and with the police baton, struck at the door knob three times, in hopes of breaking the door. But, the knob remained firm on the door. So, Carson took the door knob and turned it, the door opened. Carson shook his head and entered inside the room. It was pretty much storage room where there was more stuff. He continued his way through the room and found a garage. Inside was the lucky break they were looking for. There was a mini-van and Carson did a little fist pump, "Katie! I found ourselves a car!" You could hear a faint squeal of delight as Katie came rushing in side, with loaded with everything. They could survive for a week, tops. But, electricity was probably gonna shut down soon, in like two weeks if they had a miracle.

Carson got inside the car and started the engine, "We have a half tank. There is a gas station nearby." Katie opened the driver door and said, "You don't have a driver's license. But you´re gonna drive a mini-van?" Carson nodded and said, "Not now, tomorrow." He killed the engine and then exited the car. He went inside the storage room and tried to look for sleeping bags. He found one, but it was an XXXL size and there weren't anymore. He laid it out in an open area and laid down inside the bag. Katie entered the room with the backpacks and saw the sleeping bag. "Prick, you didn't get me one?" She asked and Carson replied, "This is the only one. Sorry hun," he sat up and gave Katie a smirk, "you're stuck with me."

Katie giggled and put down the backpacks and went laid beside Carson inside the sleeping bag. He took off the holsters and threw them aside, along with his extra ammunition. Katie snuggled up beside Carson and put her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and found it soothing. Carson wrapped his arm around Katie's waist gazed up at the dim light. Katie then asked in a small voice, "Carson, will we still be together, despite all of this madness?" He buried his face in her hair and muttered, "You know damn well I'm not gonna leave you." Katie smiled and said, "You know, in movies, this is the part where I'm supposed to attack you with a kiss and it goes too far we have sex. But, I'm a rebel, so I'm not. Night, Carson. Love you." She turned around and her back faced Carson. He then heard Katie scoff and turned around once more. "Who am I kidding? I want you, Carson." She took out a small packet of something and threw it to the side and attacked Carson with her lips.

As if Mother Nature was watching, a powerful gust of wind blew through the store and closed the doors. The lights turned orange and became even more dimmer.

 **AND CUT!**

 **This concludes the first chapter of Desolation! I am currently flying above Okinawa of Japan on my way to Manila of the Philippines to visit family. As much as I want to focus only on Katie and Carson, it wouldn't be fair to the other four who deserve their time in the limelight! So, how I'm gonna write these chapters is toggle between Carson/Katie and the remaining four each chapter. So next chapter will be about the four. It technically took two days for me to write this because I needed a shit ton of sleep if I wanted to accommodate jet lag! Also, my grandparents only have pocket Wi-Fi, so I'll try to head to internet cafes as much as I can.**

 **Please! I beg of you! Leave some reviews, follows, comments, thoughts about this story. I wanna hear from you guys! Got any plots that you think would be a good addition to this? Anything you wanna say? Please PM me! I hope you guys will enjoy and stick to this story as much as you can! Remember, my motivation to continue this story all depends on you guys!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-Zephyr the Void King**


	3. II

**AN:**

 **Hello my people! Thanks to whoever out there, whether you are a guest or you are an active Fanfiction account holder, for reading my stories and leaving positive feedback! I have motivation to continue and therefore, pen chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy the story so far!**

Desolation

II

 _Previously:_

 _Katie giggled and put down the backpacks and went laid beside Carson inside the sleeping bag. He took off the holsters and threw them aside, along with his extra ammunition. Katie snuggled up beside Carson and put her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and found it soothing. Carson wrapped his arm around Katie's waist gazed up at the dim light. Katie then asked in a small voice, "Carson, will we still be together, despite all of this madness?" He buried his face in her hair and muttered, "You know damn well I'm not gonna leave you." Katie smiled and said, "You know, in movies, this is the part where I'm supposed to attack you with a kiss and it goes too far we have sex. But, I'm a rebel, so I'm not. Night, Carson. Love you." She turned around and her back faced Carson. He then heard Katie scoff and turned around once more. "Who am I kidding? I want you, Carson." She took out a small packet of something and threw it to the side and attacked Carson with her lips._

 _As if Mother Nature was watching, a powerful gust of wind blew through the store and closed the doors. The lights turned orange and became even more dimmer._

 _ **Two:**_

 _Time: Katie and Carson run off_

Percy looked at the two run from the bridge's split and into the distance. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, his eyes though, were not aggressive. But, filled with worry. Thalia saw this and asked, "Perce, what's wrong?" He looked at Thalia and sighed, "Thals… What if they die out there? They are like my family and with all these Necros going around…" Nico slapped Perce's back and said, "Look, Pearl Penis. They are my family too. But, its Carson and Katie. They have like so much better chemistry and teamwork than the four of us combined. Plus, they both balance each other's weaknesses. They will be fine. Knowing Carson, they will probably be making their way towards Jacques Pier at this point. The newly built sea port should take them to Hannibal Dock, which is like right across from it. Plus, Carson knows his way around Jersey. Better than all of us. I talked to the head of this refugee squadron. They said that there is a huge fallout shelter in Ramsey that should hold like ten times of our refugee size. That's like over 1,000 people. We can stea-erm… 'borrow' supplies and then make our way to Mahwah. That's where the house is. It isn't that far, if my memory serves me right."

Annabeth put on an analytic expression and nodded, "Neeks, that's actually a really good plan. Who knew my Patrick Star was so smart!" Percy, in the other hand, glared at Nico for his new nickname. "Nico. Are we starting another nickname war, Brain-Dead?" Nico smirked, "Should we, Tentacle Porno?" Thalia laughs and punched the shoulders of both cousins, "Guy, not now… As much as I want to see one though." Annabeth laughs as well and says, "Hey, the guy with the megaphone is about to say something."

There was an NYPD officer with a megaphone who stood on top of a broken car. He spoke,

"All refugees, there is a problem. One of the boats was miscalculated due to seats. There are 4 less available spots. This is a suicide question, but anyone willing to give up their spots?" There was a mass silence. Until, four buff guys who dressed in biker outfits and their leader said, "I am very sure those four pipsqueaks would be willing to do so." He pointed to Percy and friends and said, "Those kids probably can't do shit, so better off they leave." Percy's eye twitched as he went to the leader of the bikers who had a name stitched to his vest, it was Quincy. Percy cleared his throat and said, "Well, Quincy. You seem like the type of person that won't do shit and won't help out the rest of the refugees. You know why? You have your cronies carrying stuff while you are care-free." Quincy got closer and glared at Percy. "You wanna fight, punk?" Percy stood his ground and said, "If you want to, I have no problems with that." Quincy took a step back and laughed, "I admire your bravery. Fine, if you win, we leave. I win, you leave along with the other guy. The girls stay with us." He glanced at Thalia and Annabeth, glints of hunger in his eyes.

Percy saw this and his nostrils flared and said, "Deal." He wasted no time and immediately performed a roundhouse kick that connected with Quincy's chest. A semi-loud crack was heard and Quincy fell backwards landing with a large, "Oomph!" Quincy got up and shouted, "Punk! I wasn't ready! Die!" He dashed at Percy with a slow speed and attempted to slug Percy's face. Percy had training from multiple martial artists since he was 6. His new step-dad, Paul Blofis pulled strings with friends that he had and got him training. So pretty much, Percy can be someone from Tekken. Percy simply caught Quincy's punch and held his ground. Quincy was wide-eyed and attempted to punch with his other arm. Same result and Quincy asked, as he was trying to get past Percy's defense. "What the hell are you?" Percy said nothing as he muttered, "This is gonna hurt… I haven't done this trick in ages." He took a deep breath and looked into Quincy's eyes, which were filled with half confusion and half fear. In one swift motion, Percy bashed his skull onto Quincy's. It worked because Quincy went back a good three feet and laded face-first. Percy put on foot on his back and said, "This is for thinking you own women. Especially my girl." He took his arm and twisted it the wrong way, causing many cracks and louds screams of pain. Now, he broke and dislocated Quincy's arm. With a heartless expression, Percy said, "Yield?" Quincy spat at Percy's foot, "Never, you demon. I'll still kill you!" Percy shrugged and said, "Whatever you want." He stomped on Quincy's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Anyone else wanna be like this pig?" He asked aloud, looking at Quincy's cronies. They all glared except one of them. He went to Percy and offered his hand, "Thanks for beating Quincy up. He was an ass and he deserved it." Percy chuckled and shook his hand, "Then ditch him." The biker smiled, "I am." He turned around and looked at Quincy's unconscious body. "In fact, I should show him what he did to me for all these years. He killed my parents last week too. I found out because I saw some torture footage." This guy, Ian, picked up his leader and did something extremely unexpected. One that shocked everyone that was watching. Ian went to the bridge's edge and threw Quincy overboard. Then, Ian took out a pistol and shot the remaining two others. Both dropped to the floor, dead. Ian then stood by the edge of the bridge, facing away from the people and said, "I have no reason to live no more." Percy suddenly knew what he was going to do and he screamed, "NO! DON'T!" Ian put the pistol in his mouth and shot himself. There was a harsh spray of blood that appeared from a hole in Ian's head. A waterfall of blood was upon Ian's dead body as it fell limp to the ground. After that, there was pandemonium and a mixed reaction.

Percy looked at Ian's body with grim and sorrow, trying his hardest to not shake and vomit.

Nico went pale backed up a bit, scared as fuck.

Thalia screamed in fear and yelled, "What the fuck!"

Annabeth started to cry and went by Nico's side, latching herself onto his left arm.

The rest of the crowd started to act in distress and all had mixed emotions. The NYPD officer with the megaphone winced and screamed, "Everyone calm down! Do not panic! It will cause the Necros to come here! They are attracted to sound!" The crowd started to die down, slowly. Percy's heart was pounding, because he felt like he built the way to this. If he had left, none of this would've happened. So, he did what he thought was the best thing. Percy looked around and saw a dandelion growing at the edge of the highway rail. He picked it up and went to Ian's body, putting it beside him and bowed his head, in silence. All else saw Percy and followed suit, allowing a moment of silence for Ian.

The NYPD officer saw this and took the chance, "All right! All refugees, follow me! We will all board SWAT transport trucks to various towns in New Jersey, picking up more refugees. Once we get as much as we can, we go to Ramsey's fallout shelter!"

 _Time Skip: 3 hours_

The fallout shelter in Ramsey was actually fairly large. 250 rooms for quarters and huge facilities for cooking, dining, lounging (mostly just couches and stuff) and there was a whole lot of other stuff in there. Mostly, it was for authorized staff only. Percy, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth were currently in a long table, eating spam and drinking water. Since Carson was Filipino, they all learned how to find taste in spam. So, they actually got filled. Nico scarfed down his last bite and then asked, "So, how are we gonna escape to Mahwah? How can we sneak out supplies from here?"

Annabeth whispered, "I took a look around and apparently, everything here needs ID cards. So, each of us needs to gain an ID card. Luckily, there a lot of people to pickpocket from. We need to be normal for a few days and check out schedules and stuff. When supplies room are least and most venerable. I think we should be here for a week and a half max. Why? Its gonna take a while for Carson and Katie to get to the house. We should take our time and we shouldn't rush. Haste makes waste." Thalia nodded and said, "Leave the pickpocketing to me. I am more street smart than all of you." Percy groaned and said, "I'm as good as you. We all are. We are New Yorkers, for crying out loud."

They continued to talk for a while, but meanwhile. Out in New York, a match was struck and was about to be dropped into a pool of gasoline.

 _ ***END***_

 **AN:**

 **Hello, my readers. I am in another airport that will take me back to the place where I was staying, and then the next day I'm on a plane back to the US! I wanna thank beccabryant for such a review. Actually, that review was what made me skip some homework (other than I didn't wanna do it anyway) that I had to do. So here is Chapter 2!**

 **Like? Love? Hate? Wanna leave feedback? Please do! Reviews are what drive me to write a story. I'll see you guys later!**

 **Regards,**

 **-Zephyr the Void King**


End file.
